


Bliss

by Prism_is_a_Quantum (ForeverNerdyZeldaFan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/Prism_is_a_Quantum
Summary: My class did a dystopian unit and as a group we came up with a country. later we each had to write our own narritive. the was ispiration for my prism novel. It's a little old. enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the year 4056, an island somewhere under the Pacific was flourishing. A war in 3089, called the Democratic War, destroyed most of the worlds. Mars was hit less than Earth being an internationally controlled planet. Venus only had cyborgs. However, the heavily populated Earth was left in ruins. It all started with democracy spreading wildly as the United States of America became more powerful. There were a few countries that wanted to remain as a republic. There were no dictatorships or monarchies involved in the war. The republicans and democrats fought over which government was more effective. Civil wars broke out from Earth to sections of Mars. Neutral zones soon became No Man’s Lands. Families were turned against each other and buildings were stripped from their foundations. The war was long and tedious. Resources were drained. Humanity would tear itself apart. In the midst of the war, four leaders decided to escape to the least discovered place known to man, the Pacific Ocean. Using stolen technology and transportation, these visionaries established a colony on an under-water island called Dolphintopia with their friends and family. It was clear to the people of this island that both a republic and a democracy alone were weak and unstable. The founders established a new dictatorship with elected officials. Rules were made to keep the people safe: 1. There was no criticism save it be constructive criticism 2. Valuable property was only to be owned and used with authorization. This included dolphins, whales, boats, medication, and weapons 3. The maximum number of household residents was limited to two parents, our grandparents, and three children. If there as an extra child born, the parents will be allowed to keep the child but will be dishonored and fined unless the child was a part of a set of twins, triplets, quadruplets, etc 4. Citizens 14 and older were punished if they purposely and severely harmed another person 5. Vulgar language was forbidden 6. No foreign objects/people were permitted to reside in the island 7. The choice of jobs and spouses was to be applied and submitted to the counsel 8. Schooling must take place from K-8 9. Curfew was set between dusk and dawn 10. No mobile devices were allowed 11. Treason was punishable by death The small island of Dolphintopia also swore to never use an unreliable and inefficient form government. They would be perfect. They would be united. The election of the thirteen communist dictators was the only power the people needed. The rest of their needs would be met by the Council. No fighting, no low self-esteem, low crime, and absolutely no money. The States were destroyed. Money caused the debt, and public technology made the accessible weapons. If they stayed in Dolphintopia they were safe. No one could leave. Who would want to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Bliss Peppers was headed to school. Putting her binder in her dolphin’s waterproof tail-bag, she put on her Oceansuit over clothes and grabbed her dolphin’s dorsal fin. “Please take me school Bluephin,” Bliss commanded into her dolphin translator. Bluephin clicked and whistled. “Yes. I know I’m a little late. That’s why I need you to go fast.” Clicking, Bluephin started towards the ocean. “Bliss, wait! Mom says you need to take your lunch. I brought it out for you.” Her sister ran out the door to meet her. “Hey, Gen. I got to go. Put it in my tail-bag? Thanks. Tell Mom and little Brae I love them. See you tonight! Love you! Bluephin, now you may take me to school.” As Bluephin raced to the school, Bliss thought about her day. Today I choose whether to go to high school or not. I only have a week of my eighth year. After this year, I'm finished with required schooling. I am the top student in my advanced classes; I could skip high school and take an internship in the field I want to be in before college. A splash of water told Bliss that she was at her destination. Taking off the Oceansuit, she grabbed her bags and headed to her locker. All students please report to your homeroom to begin class, the overhead speaker commanded. Hurriedly, Bliss shoved the suit and lunch into her locker. Binder in hand, she raced to homeroom. As she entered, her teacher looked up from his paper. “Oh Peppers. Even when you are late you are early.” She realized that the passing period had not yet concluded. Bliss took her seat. “Peppers, after we hand out the papers for high school, come to my desk, there is someone who wishes to meet with you.” The bell rang, and all the students were in their respective seats. Mr. Willet stood up from his desk and looked over the children. The chatter of the class went silent. Slowly and carefully he chose his words. “Today, those of you who have excelled in my class shall receive their high school registration form. Those of you who do not receive one will have the option of taking your classes again next year. However, they will be held as an average class. Not an advanced one. I encourage those who did not pass to take this course. You did not fail, but you do need some guidance. Thank you for your time.” The papers were handed out. Bliss did not receive any paper. Well known as a smart and popular student, everyone noticed. She tried to stay calm as the other students wrote down their talents, abilities, likes and dislikes. She thought of every reason why she did not receive her paper. As she thought, Bliss pretended to read a book. Reading and writing always seemed to calm her down. Mr. Willet must have just forgotten me. Everything will be alright. “Mr. Willet, why did I not receive my paper?” Bliss was on the verge of tears. “Sweet Bliss, you are so kind to everyone. You work hard and have passed this class.” Bliss was now confused. “As I said before someone would like to meet you. The Chief of the Public Service Officers has come to ask you to be his Counsel Officer.” “Mr. Willet, I am too young to be a Counsel Officer. I’m only 13. Counsel Officers train for years to be the best. They are wise and are well-rounded in their studies. They must excel in all academics, fitness, political and social lessons on the advanced level before they are even considered a candidate. I am only a relatively good swimmer and runner. My academic focus has been in science and history. I would never be able to ride the big, strong dolphins of the Counsel Officers. Plus, I would never want to trade in Bluephin. How could the Elders or the Chief ever single me out?” Mr. Willet stared into her bright green eyes. They were the color of the ocean. “I am sorry to tell you that I do not know. I personally think that their decision might need a little more thought. Traditions have never changed in Dolphintopia. I fear that we are going down the same rabbit hole that the other countries went down. In any case, follow me to the Chief.” In a room, a man stood. His tall form cast an ominous shadow across the room. But his gentle expression was comforting and familiar. “Hello Bliss, I am Chief Oliver.”


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year later…**

“Bliss, you’re going to be late for work! Don’t forget your paperwork and lunch! I love you,” her mother bent to give her a hug, “Take care.” Bliss’ sisters came to give her a hug. She picked up her littlest sister and squeezed the older one. No words could ever substitute their feelings. Bliss could be gone for the rest her life. No one knew how long her mission would take. Softly, she whispered to Gen, “Take care of them. I won’t be back anytime soon.” “Thanks Mom. Love you all! Bluephin, we have everything. Please head to Central Plaza. You can drop me off at the beach, I rented a bike there.” Clicking and whistling, they sped off. The wind and salt water mist blew past Bliss as she raced to work. Her dark long hair whipped behind her. Today was special. Today, Bliss would spread her knowledge to the rest of the world. After a year of training, she would do what she was chosen to do. When they arrived at the beach, she got off Bluephin and looked into his eyes. She had been able to keep him until her mission. She would be given a stronger dolphin for the long trip. This was their last ride together for who knows how long. Bliss felt as though a part of herself was being ripped away. Bluephin would have to be held in the pound pool. Giving him one last scratch, she turned away in tears, and left to meet up with Chief Oliver. The elders had needed much convincing. Elder Petunia was especially grouchy about the change in tradition. Mr. Willet, no, Elder Willet was backing Petunia. So were four others. It was only thanks to the odd number of council members that she was able to go. As senior Counsel Officer, it was her task to save the other countries from despair. Chief Oliver could not help her. He had to stay and work at home. Luckily, a small team of friends was to join her. America was where Bliss would start. After all this time, they were still trying to rebuild their democracy. Soon, she would be back home. Soon she would be a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

**The return (10 years later):**

All around, the hungry cried for food. The ruined buildings remained. No matter how hard Bliss had tried, the replies by the Council of Elders had been negative. “They are imperfect. We warned them. No matter what, stick to your mission. You are there only to teach, not to help.” She did not like being restricted. Chief Oliver had taught her to think outside the box. So, not only did she teach, she fed the children, helped the old, and supported the sick. America alone had eleven thousand people. It wouldn’t hurt to help rebuild. Bliss learned about the new developing technologies and met new people. Dolphintopia has always supported individuality, but Bliss learned more about individuals in the Far Lands. The council would never understand. As they grew fat, these people starved. Now she was heading home. She knew she would not be welcomed. However, she feared more for her team than herself. Earlier that day, her fears had been confirmed. A team member had recieved a notification reporting that Bliss was under arrest for treason. Bliss didn’t understand, but she had convinced her friends to turn her in for their own safety. As they neared the gates, a speaker sounded. “Bliss Peppers, you are under arrest for treason. Your crime is punishable by death.”


	5. Chapter 5

**After the mission, 2 years later...**

The world is so different out there. The sadness in the Far Lands is unbearable. I can’t get the Elders to change our ways and let others come and reside here. If there is anything I learned from my trip, it is that change is the only constant thing. As humans, we cannot live without change. Our old ways have been forgotten. Maybe that was a good thing, but now we need to grow. It is our one flaw. It is a flaw that keeps us from being perfect. The Council wishes to hide us from the truth. Luckily, my team and I have seen the truth. However, with knowledge comes power, and the Council fears anyone with more power than them. “This was the last of your daughter’s journal entries before her arrest. I truly am sorry for your loss. Bliss was a lovely apprentice. I didn’t know she would take to the Outsiders so fondly. I shouldn't have recommended her to the Council at such a young age.” “Thank you, Oliver. It means a lot. Her sisters will love them. I wish I could tell her about you. I know you got to meet her, but you never were here. Why did I have to keep you secret?” “You know why. The children can’t know I’m their father. They need to think that their father is dead. If my research were to make it to the Council…. I don’t want any of you in danger. I already made that mistake with Bliss. I shouldn’t have ever let her become a Counsel Officer. For that I am sorry. I’m glad you taught her to be strong. I heard they tried to get her to deny everything she had learned. They probably even scolded her like a child. I think she was a sarcastic thorn in their side. That reminds me, we need to leave. Bliss found a way out of this place. I asked her to find a way out when she left. She was confused at the time.” “You mean we could really escape? We could be safe? Is that possible?” “Yes. Tomorrow get the girls home safely. I’ve already packed. I wish I could have saved Bliss. I feel as though it is my fault that she is dead. Do you forgive me?” She nodded, and Oliver left to finish his work and hide the research.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

Somewhere, in an isolated underground cell, laid a young woman. She was bound and weak, but she was planning her escape. A device in the Far Lands had given her telepathy. Her father, mother, and two sisters were escaping. They would grow. All she had to do was escape. On her metal bed, her leather straps were fraying. If she could create enough friction fast enough when the guard came… “Hey traitor. You’ve been cleared for food.” The guard was holding a metal tray. This was just getting better and better. Her first meal in weeks. Probably scraps, but at least it was a meal. They only fed her enough to keep her alive, so she would have to steal some food from the kitchen. Last she heard, her dolphin was kept in the pound pool. She would have to rescue him as well. It would be very risky. Without hesitation, the prisoner snapped her bonds. Stunned, the guard stumbled back. “Wha-,” but before he could finish, she knocked him out with the tray. He collapsed. Taking the keys, uniform, and Dolphintopia ball cap, she exited the room. She sensed two minds up ahead. Fighting out of here, especially when she had no idea where she currently was held, was not an option. As she climbed the old stone staircase, she hoped she would not be noticed. The two guards watched her as she passed. They were suspicious and patted her down. Tight security, she thought. Finding nothing dangerous, the other guards let her go. Relief swept over her. She was led down a tunnel by yet another guard. She had only seen one cell: hers. Realization crept up her spine. This entire prison was for her, yet they were helping her escape. How ironic and sad. The Council members must really fear me. With the knowledge of our island and the power I have because of my trip to the Far Lands, they fear my power. Soon, she was outside. She was outside right by City Hall, she was outside by food, and she was right by the pound pool. Everything she needed was in her grasp. This was the benefit of living in a utopia. All the treasure was in the same place. Maybe, just maybe, she would make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where i want to go with this. at the time we had a word limit (which i exceeded) and about five days worth of 45 min classes. so, many plot hole and at the time i just wanted to watch bliss suffer there at the end. so... migh come back to this on a later date.


End file.
